A Halloween To Remember
by xLoverOfAllThingsGreatx
Summary: When Halloween comes around and the glee kids decide to go to an abandoned asylum, danger occurs when a psycho is on the loose !second ever fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to everyone who reads my fic this is my second fic ever im quiet pleased with the first chapter I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

** This is just my imagination running wild!**

A Halloween to Remember

**Chapter 1: Change of Plans**

"Oh my god Britt!" Santana exclaimed as she felt her girlfriend nip at the pulse point on her neck.

"Mmm…you taste good San" Brittany said as she ran her hands over Santana's clothed stomach.

"Alright we have to stop, they'll be here any minute", Santana gently pushed Brittany's shoulders so she could rise from on top of her.

They had been on each other them moment they got a look at what the other was wearing for the Halloween party they were going to a couple of blocks away, The glee kids agreed to meet at Santana's before they all headed over there and the time was now 6.43 they agreed to be at her house at 6.45.

"But San you look so sexy in your candy striper costume", Brittany had risen from on top of Santana and was sitting on her bed. "And you look sexier in your policewoman uniform, and that skirt is really short be sure not to bend down especially while the boys are in the room, they'll already be gawking at your legs I don't want them getting a full view of your goodies", Santana sits up and adjusts her costume before leaning over and pecking Brittany on the lips.

"San you know your showing the same amount of goodies as I am, people will be staring at your boobs all night" Santana chuckles at that knowing just how hard it is for Brittany to look her in the eyes.

"I'm really glad my parents are not back until tomorrow afternoon I can have my way with you after the party", Santana's parents had left early in the afternoon the day before go to Cincinnati for a wedding that Santana refused to go to because it wasn't any of her family, so her parents decided to leave her at home she was responsible enough own her own for a couple of days and they knew that Brittany would be staying over with her.

Brittany was about to give a Lascivious remark, but the bell downstairs rang signaling that the glee kids had arrived. Both girls made there way downstairs and Santana gave her girlfriend a playful slap on the butt before opening the door for there friends.

Quinn and Mercedes were the first to step inside followed shortly by Rachel and Finn, Kurt, Sam. Tina and Mike, then Artie rolled in by Puck. They all cluttered in the massive foyer.

* * *

They all greeted each other simultaneously and got a look at what everyone was wearing. Quinn was wearing a short black dress with black heels; a tail attached to the back and had kitten ears atop her head, with three black lines on her cheeks and a black spot on her nose. Mercedes had a plain red dress on with red horns atop her head and a red cape tied at her neck.

Finn had a suit on with a cape on also and had fake teeth in with a little fake blood on his chin, whilst his significant other was in a polka dot red dress with Minnie mouse ears on. Both Sam and Puck had camouflage army pants on while the matching tops were tied around their waist, a white wife beater; showing off their biceps, with silver war tags around the necks and army boots on. Tina was dressed as a skeleton and mike was dressed as the grime reaper.

Kurt was dressed as Frankenstein without the green face but still had the two screws at the sides of his neck and then there was Artie in a black suit with a fake beard and a top hat with a cane resting in his lap.

All of the glee kids where staring at Santana and Brittany, to the point where it felt like they were trying to see beneath there clothing, Santana quickly became aware of this and clapped her hands so they could all snap out of there reverie.

"Will you stop ogling at me and my girl" she quipped.

Brittany looked at her a smirk plastered on her face. Santana looked back at the rest of them an took notice that they all had bags and not like Halloween bags like duffle bags, she's not sure how she could have missed this but now aware and couldn't help but question it.

"Why do you all have duffle bags?" Brittany then took notice of this and quirked her eyebrow wondering the same thing.

Puck moved to go into her huge living room and everyone followed, he plopped down on her long couch and put the duffle bag that was on his back on the floor.

Everyone soon followed suit except Santana and Brittany who stood at the side of the couch looking down at them all with questioning glares.

Quinn finally spoke up "Puck called me and said that I should back normal clothes" she shrugged her shoulders and looked to Puck.

"Sam called me and told me the same thing and I told Tina" Mike replied.

"Well Finn told me and Kurt" Rachel added. Everyone in the room looked to the three boys in question wondering why they told them to bring clothes. "Well…" Santana question already getting a little irritated already.

Puck answered her "Well we thought of a Halloween adventure we could embark on" Sam chimed in right after "yeah with thought it would be fun and considering it the holidays it doesn't really matter what time we get back…" Santana growing more irritated questioned them once again

"What the hell are you on about Halloween adventure? And I swear if you prolong answering the question I will do something harmful to each of you" Brittany could see Santana getting a little angry and took her hand, which visibly relaxed her some what.

"We thought we could go to that abandoned asylum instead of going to the party."

Everyone whipped the heads up at what came out of Pucks mouth.

Rachel is the one that spoke this time before Santana was able to "Finn what in the world… You told me to pack clothes just to change out of my costume which took me a while to get on… that makes no sense what so ever" Santana looked to Rachel furrowing her eye brows.

"It's not just about changing out of the costumes" she piped up

"Its part of it, but the main concern is why the hell you would assume any of us would agree to go to an abandoned asylum 3 town over… that's like an hour and a half's drive not to mention the psycho that escaped that same asylum was apparently spotted 3 weeks ago 2 towns away from there. You think I'm taking my girlfriend up there just to walk around some massive, dangerous unstable building for your entertainment, please enlighten me how is walking around an asylum better than going to a party and getting wasted"

Santana didn't give them a chance to speak she just continued her rant.

"Further more I think you three are the ones that need to be put into an asylum because you must be out of your damn minds if you think we're going, also that seems like such a fucking cliché don't you think, need I remind you I'm a horror movie fanatic and I have seen numerous amounts to know that this is exactly how it starts"

By the time she ended her rant everyone was looking at her and the three boys, Santana didn't even realize that she had closed the space between her and the three boys in question.

Brittany walked forward and took Santana's hand again pulling her back gently, she could see that Santana was really serious and her temper was wearing thin so she soothed her by whispering in her ear to take slower breaths, she squeezed her hand reassuringly which calmed her down dramatically.

Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie talked quietly to each other to ease the tension that creped its way in the room and Tina and Mike talked to each other and Rachel joined the conversation shortly after.

Puck had just watched how Brittany calmed Santana down, he had realized that Brittany seemed to have Santana wrapped around her finger, he knew that Santana would listen to Brittany he knew she would go along with what Brittany said all he had to do was talk to Brittany and convince her to convince Santana into going.

He needed this it was his last year in high school and he was losing his rep, he heard about people daring each to go to the abandoned asylum on Halloween and jumped at the chance all they had to do was go down there take a few pictures for evidence and that was it, he knew that he would become an instant legend in doing this and of course Finn and Sam wanted in when they found out, it was only a matter of convincing the others which would be easy it was just Santana he was worried about because truth be told he kind of needed her to be there because she would be a massive amount of help, she was strong and athletic due to cheerleading, knew a lot about injuries (just in case) and having her witness this would up his rep even more.

Yes it may sound stupid to you but he was legit serious this plan had to work, so he thought quickly he had to get Santana out of the room just a minute to give him a chance to convince Brittany or rather black mail Brittany he had a couple of things on her and if it got out he knew that Brittany would freak. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He started to cough, he pretend that he had a bad cough. It wasn't his greatest plan because it wasn't well thought out but it would have to do. Everyone in the room looked at him with concerned eyes; he looked up at Santana and gestured to his throat and for a drink. Santana squinted, her eyes quickly at him before sighing and releasing Brittany's hand to get him a drink of water from the kitchen down the hall.

Immediately after Santana had left the room he stopped coughing and got up, time was of the essence this was important He quickly told Finn and Sam to convince the others it would be a little harder now that Santana had many valid points in her rant that everyone heard but its nothing that they can't do. Puck took Brittany by the arm and walked over to the fire place so no one could hear what he was about to say, Brittany was confused and that was visible on her face, she was about to ask if he was okay because the coughing had stopped but Puck spoke quickly "You need to tell her to come with us" he stated firmly to her. "You need to convince her to go" Brittany was taken back a little by the sudden seriousness of his words and the situation itself.

"I don't know Puck it is really dangerous Santana has a point-"

"No this is not up for discussion tell her to come with us or I'll tell her what really happen last summer, I know I don't need to remind you" Brittany looked him in the eyes her face froze, she glanced out the window across from her and looked back to him.

She didn't want Santana to find out about what happened so she reluctantly agreed to what Puck said "Ok I'll convince her" Puck grinned wide and sped walked back to the couch just in time to, because Santana entered glass of water in hand a second later.

Puck hastily to the water and brought it to his lips still pretending to cough. He drank the water in four large gulps and set it down on the small circular table beside the chair.

"Thank you my throat must have gotten dry" Santana quirked an eyebrow at him and hummed but just let it go she could be bothered with his antics. Puck looked to Finn who was just finishing convincing Rachel, Kurt and Quinn, and smirked.

Santana looked to where Brittany was standing, still at the fireplace where Puck had just black mailed her less than a minute ago. She took two deep breaths as Santana approached her. Santana placed a soft palm on her cheek and smiled at her.

"You ok baby" Santana asked looking Brittany in the eyes.

"San I-" Brittany took a glance over Santana's shoulder to where Puck was sitting staring at her with a stern face, she gulped and looked back to Santana oblivious as to what happened was looking at her to continue.

"San I really think we should go it could be really fun" Brittany plastered a small smile on her face.

"Umm Britt I don't think its safe at all I'd much rather go to the party, even though I'm pretty sure we might have to leave early because I'm bound to punch someone in the face because of my need to make it known that you are my girlfriend, mine" she smiled at Brittany rubbing her thumb tenderly over her cheek.

Brittany was running out of ideas so she did what she did best she lent forward peppered Santana's face with kisses before kissing her on the lips slowly, delicately she tilted her head to the side and grasped Santana's face with her hands deepening the kiss she slid her tongue out and asking Santana for entrance which she gladly gave her, soon enough their tongues were dancing together and Santana's hands were on Brittany's waist pulling her closer.

A cough from the sofa brought her back to the situation at hand and she pulled away slowly, she asked Santana again while she was still in her kiss haze.

"Please San I would love it if we went… plus while we're in the car we can make out all the way there" Brittany pecked Santana on lips for good measure she could see Santana was giving in

"Alright, fine" once that came out of her mouth there was a loud YES being heard from the couch by none other than puck Santana turned around to look at him.

"Yes, because you know my coughing has stopped" he beamed.

"I can't even believe I'm agreeing to this, first things first we need to state some rules if this is what we are going to do" Everyone looked to her and nodded in agreement this was something they seriously needed to think carefully about before they go driving off.

**Guys please review if you liked it and if you have some ideas feel free to tell me im open to some ideas :D I will update ASAP**

**bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just want to say thanks for the alerts and favorites for the first chapter already ;D I appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters …**

Chapter 2: Rules Apply

_-Flashback-_

October 31st was the day Thomas 'Tommy' Rite witnessed his older brother brutally murder their mother was one of the most daunting experiences he had ever encountered; only at the tender age of seven… he should never have seen such mayhem.

Particularly to the woman that did nothing but care for him, her loving blue eyes he would look into and long blonde locks that use to tickle his face when she lent down to kiss him goodnight all but a memory. That day will always be significant to him.

He would never be the same boy again.

His brother fled right after the massacre and all little Tommy could do at his young age was to dial the phone and call 911 like his dear mother had taught him if there was an emergency.

After the police taped off the crime scene and he had finished being questioned he was taken to an adoption facility seen has the boy didn't have a father or any other family members.

A couple of days later Tommy Rite was being fostered by a kind Spanish woman who only took him in for a week. He never understood why he couldn't stay with Maria she treated him kindly. Maybe it was due to terrible nightmares he started, maybe it was too much for her to handle because he would start to lash out at other people threatening to hurt them.

Things started getting worse when he lived with another foster parent a man that became very abusive towards Tommy when his wife divorced him for being an unfaithful drunk, Tommy had turned fifteen when that happened… it was also when he started injuring/killing insects and animals.

His first human kill was in fact his foster father, he planned for a week and it just so happen to be October 31st , when he had done it he didn't feel remorse what so ever, it felt natural to him.

He went into to hiding after that and when he reappeared he was twenty-two years old and a working man.

Thomas over those seven years had been planning a way to kill his older brother but took detours and killed on every October 31st, he found out his brother was like him, a killer but a much sloppier one.

A year later was when everything happened. Thomas found his older brother Dale and shit got messy, Dale being very temperamental and easily provoked got violent in a bar. Everyone in the bar fled when he pulled out a knife.

Thomas however planned for this to happen and Dale was caught in his trap. What he didn't plan for though was the police showing up so soon, which he evidently didn't like wanting to be in control.

He killed his brother just like he had witnessed his brother do all those years ago to their mother; this was personal so it was his favorite kill but he had no time to flee because the police caught him and a few days later was sent to a mental asylum where he was declared a psychopath and it was true he was.

Many nurses, doctors, psychiatrists had tried their hardest to help Thomas he was a very serious case because of his past and his mental disorder it was harder to get through to him.

Of course as days, weeks, months past he was plotting his escape as he continued to lie to them telling them he was healthy and doing much better.

He became attached to a female nurse that reminded him of his mother the long blonde locks the blue eyes not as light as his mothers eyes but similar nevertheless. He became obsessed always requesting her, deprived of love and affection from such a young age he wanted it craved for it, two years later she moved to a different facility and the very next day he escaped.

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

"Britt don't put that on we don't know how cold it's going to be in that place it sure as hell won't have heating in there" Santana said as she took off her candy striper costume.

Santana and Brittany had made there way back up to Santana's bedroom after telling everyone that they will meet back downstairs once they are all dressed. Of course Puck and Sam never took off their costume saying that they were already dressed so they stayed downstairs waiting.

"Then what should I put on San?" Brittany had taken off her police costume and was standing in front of Santana's walk in closet in just her blue bra and matching panties.

Santana was having a hard time of course all she wanted to do was take Brittany there and then but willed herself not to, she kept reminding herself the quicker they went to this stupid asylum the quicker they can get back home and she and Brittany can do each other where ever they wanted because there was no parents.

"You have to put on something comfortable, warm and flexible who knows what we might have to squeeze through or climb over" Santana walked over to where Brittany was, stood behind her and placed her hands on her girlfriends waist guiding her inside her closet.

Santana kissed the back of her neck and gave her waist a quick squeeze before releasing her. She walked towards where her trousers and leggings were all neatly folded.

"Here you go babe, those should be warm enough plus they're flexible and comfortable 3 out of 3" Santana took out a pair of thick leopard print leggings and handed them to Brittany.

She then walked over to where all her tops were hanging and pulled out a grey hooded leopard heart print top and handed it to Brittany.

"This is a hot outfit" Brittany commented once she put on the top and looked to the mirror in front of her.

"Britt you look hot in anything you wear especially when it's my clothes your in" Santana said as she put her grey Mickey Mouse printed round neck sweater on.

"That's so sweet, but I know for a fact you like me in nothing at all the best San" Brittany strolled over to all the lined up shoes and sat down.

"Yes that is hundred percent true…catch, put on the grey vans baby and could you pass me the black and grey ones please" Santana tossed a pair of socks to Brittany and then put on thick black legging and a pair of socks.

After putting on the grey vans Brittany got up and walked over to Santana and gave her the black and grey vans.

"So how long are we going to be there San?" Brittany was still wary of what was happening she didn't like this at all but she has to go through with it.

"Not long, lets just get this over with and then we can come back home" Santana took Brittany's hand, pecked her on the cheek and they walked out of the closet. She slid the closet door closed and walked downstairs after taking her and Britt's phone off there chargers and her keys off her bed side table.

Almost everyone was sat down in the living room again, only Rachel and Finn were missing.

"Where is Berry and Finnocence" Santana demanded when she looked around not being able to see them in the living room.

"They 're coming in a sec, I heard Rachel moaning at Finn about how he was not being honesty and how they need to tell the true because of marriage something or other, when I walked past one of the guest bedrooms" Mercedes explained. Footsteps came towards the living room and they all turned there heads to look.

"Good you're not wearing anything ridiculous" Santana quipped straight away mainly towards Rachel. Rachel huffed not bothering to retort and pulled Finn to the couch to sit.

"Alright let's just get this over with" Santana clapped her hands together in haste.

"Right" Puck stood up. "Here's what's going to happen we're going-" Puck was interrupted before he could finish.

"No. No. No that shit don't fly…MY rules" Santana stated clearly.

Puck glared at her and she glared right back at him and raised her eyebrow to intensify it. Puck sighed defeated when he blinked and Santana smirked a little at this.

"Sit down Puck" she said shooing him to the couch and he reluctantly did as asked.

"You're lucky I'm even coming on this 'adventure' with you people" she cleared her throat.

"First things first…vehicle, we're going to have to use my families holiday car because it's a nine seated Chevy suburban we should all be able to squeeze in there plus it's almost a full tank. Agreed?" Santana looked around the room and everyone nodded, then Artie raised his hand. Santana looked at him and answered without him saying a word.

"Yes I know you're in a wheel chair you can either come with us and take up our time or you can stay here… not in my house, you know its possible you can still go to the party?" Santana was hoping for the latter because he was going to be time consuming but of course he had to tag along.

"No I want to go with you guys" he replied hastily, Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, anyway the rules are plain and simple… We spend no longer than a 1 hour and a half in that place, If the car gets damaged so does your face, When we get there we stay together, I repeat we stay together because be warned if any of you decide wonder off and you get hurt I will not be held response for your stupidity, if you want someone to blame then blame them I know I will be" she looked towards the three boys the idea came from. Finn was about to interrupt but she put up he hand to stop him and continued.

"If Brittany gets so much as a scratch on her I will go all lima heights on each and every one of your asses" She pointed to the three boys again. This time Sam interrupted her.

"Wait how is that fair? What if she scratches her self on a branch or something" Santana turned in his direction and smirked.

"Well then you better pray there aren't branches, it is fair because you're putting all of us in danger and don't interrupt me again" Santana looked at Brittany and she had a small smile playing on her lips. She then whispered in Santana's ear.

"That's a bit harsh babe; I can take care of my self you know that already" Santana hummed in agreement but never took back what she said it's still a valid rule to her.

"Ok lets get the ball rolling here I have plans later today, oh I will not be driving by the way so whoever's driving better be careful and not damage the car, I was promised a make out session" she winked to Brittany and every stood up getting ready to head out.

"I'll drive" Puck answered.

"Alrighty then… Hold on I just remembered, you two brought bags and you didn't get change…why did you bring bags?" Santana said looking to both Sam and Puck.

"Nothing gets past you now does it" Puck mumbled which Santana heard.

"No nothing. So I ask again what's in the bags." She looked pointedly at the two of them now clutching there bags.

"I just have a few torches a lighter and some rope just in case" Sam answered unzipping the bag to pull out a torch to show her.

"And I just brought some band aids and pharmacy stuff just in case" Puck answered doing the same thing Sam had and showed them to the others. They both didn't mention the pocket knives they where carrying.

"Oh how convenient" Santana commented sarcastically, she decided not to dwell on it.

She took her black over the shoulder satchel off the hook in the foyer and gave Brittany back her phone to pocket in the body warmer she now had on. She walked over to the front door and locked it from the inside.

"What are you doing? We need to get out…" Finn questioned.

"I know that orca why do you have to ask such obvious questions we're going to the garage downstairs that's where the cars are did you see any when you came in" Santana rolled her eyes at him.

"One of you is going to have to carry Artie and fold his wheelchair" she stated.

Santana took Brittany's hand and walked to the door underneath the stairwell unlocked it and turned the light on, everyone followed close behind.

"You guys have to go first in need to lock the door again" she ushered everyone down the stairs to the garage.

"Holy sweet hell" Puck announced in complete awe once he got down the steps with Artie in his arms.

Santana quickly locked the door and followed Brittany downstairs. When they got downstairs everyone was wide-eyed in a state of amazement. Santana thought they kind of looked like cartoon characters because there eyes looked like they where going to pop out.

"Calm down I don't want your eyes to pop out of there sockets…Quinn why are you wide-eyed you've been down here before?" Santana questioned with a raised eyebrow to Quinn.

"I know but everyone else is, plus I don't remember it being so… wow!" Quinn had a point it really did look amazing, ever since her father cleaned the garage out a week ago and it was really spacious it almost looked like there own private car show.

"No fucking way" Puck exclaimed and ran over to where the cars were Artie still in is arms. Sam and Mike rapidly followed eye-balling the lined up cars.

"You've got to be shitting me right now" Mike stated while he tried his best to peer inside the Lexus LF-A.

"Dude this is the Bugatti Galibier 16c Concept… I can't believe this" Sam said as stepped closer trying to get a good look at the interior like Mike was.

"You guys look" Artie announced and pointed behind Pucks head. The boys whipped there head around immediately.

"Fuck me…" Puck said disbelievingly and went over to the BMW i8 spyder. Finn was already standing in front of it looking at it as though he was going to burst into tears.

The girls and Kurt watched the whole scene unfold, most of them rolling their eyes, and Santana was just really starting to get ticked off because they were wasting the time she could be having with Brittany. She let out a frustrated sigh and spoke up.

"For the love of everything that's good and sacred… can we just leave now I'm getting really pissed off, this was you guys idea and your just ogling my dad's cars, I have better things to do I will keep repeating it until your ears bleed hurry the fuck up and get in the Chevy"

After hearing this, the boys snapped out of it and paced to the Chevy Suburban. Santana to the correct key off the hook inside the key holder box fixed to the wall and unlocked the car; Puck placed Artie in first, behind the driver's seat and closed the car door.

"Are you sure we can all fit?" Tina questioned.

"Yeah when we traveled with my cousins last summer we all fit and there was fourteen of us, Me and Britt are sitting in the trunk you guys hurry up and figure out where your sitting" Santana held out the key to Puck and gave him a pointed look before releasing it.

Finn opened the trunk and placed Artie's folded will chair in the far left of the trunk barely taking up any room.

Puck jumped in the driver's seat and closed the door. Sam got in the passengers door and took the middle seat next to Puck, he had to slide his legs in because the radio was right in front of him, and Mike climbed in next to him and then Finn successfully fitting in with just the right amount of leg space left and shut the passenger's side door.

Santana and Brittany were about to climb into the trunk when Quinn pulled them back and climbed in with Rachel, before Santana could question why they were in the trunk they climbed over the back seats, sat down and put their seat belts on.

Santana sighed and climbed into the trunk with Brittany.

"Before you get in Mercedes can you close the trunk" Santana asked. Tina had already scooted in next to Artie and Kurt sat next to Tina.

Mercedes shut the trunk and sat next to Kurt before shutting the door.

Puck put the key in and started the engine.

"Let's do this!" Puck exclaimed, and everyone except Santana and Brittany gave hoots.

After looking up at the garage door that was still closed he commented.

"Ermm h-how do I do this" he questioned and looked in the rear view mirror to find Santana and Brittany already making out in the trunk.

"Hello!" he said louder effectively making them pull apart. Santana looked to the rear view mirror and gave him a cold glare.

"The small control in the compartment next to you, it shouldn't be to complex for you to use it only has an up and down arrow" She answered.

"Yeah, yeah whatever… you still have the bags don't you?" He questioned Sam quietly and Sam nodded.

He pressed the up arrow on the control and instantly the garage door began to rise. He drove up the garage slope, pressed the down arrow and the garage door went back down.

"Santana do I have to drive slow-"Puck was cut off once again by an annoyed Santana.

"Fucking hell Puck drive the car before I climb up there and-" Santana was cut short by her girlfriends lips.

Most of them snickered at what just happened and Santana completely ignored it too engrossed in Brittany.

"Ok Here we go!" Puck hollered and sped down the street.

They would soon find themselves caught up in a very dangerous situation.

**Alright I'm not absolutely happy with this chapter but it is what it is… I hope you guys enjoyed Please review if you liked it I'm open to any ideas**

**I'll update ASAP Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fellow readers I hope you continue to enjoy the story… I had a bit of trouble with this chapter I was a bit stuck but I made it through =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters…**

Chapter 3: Arrival

"You really weren't kidding when you said you'd make out the whole way, jeez you guys barely came up for air" Quinn commented as she climbed back over the back seats and out of the trunk after both Brittany and Santana got out.

"We don't kid, I was promised a make out session the enter way here and that's exactly what I got" Santana stated smirking a little, she closed the trunk right after Rachel got out and intertwined her hand with Brittany's as they stood by the car.

"Dude, I should totally be a race car driver we got here in just over an hour that's got to be some sort of record." Puck exclaimed as he jumped out of the driver seat and shut the door. He opened the door where Artie was and took him out before shutting the door again.

"Whatever you almost killed us at one point, trying to speed up when you knew the light was changing" Mercedes countered as she got out of the car followed by Kurt and Tina.

Finn opened the trunk once more and closed it after he took out Artie's wheel chair and unfolded, Puck placed him down in it.

"Can we go to the shop right there before we walk to the asylum" Quinn question, as she pointed out a small convenience store a few paces in front of them. They parked five minutes walk away from the asylum, just off of the main road.

"Yeah, I want to get a couple of things any way" Santana replied and took the keys from Puck and locked the car before taking Brittany's hand in hers again as they all made there way into the store.

* * *

"Do you want anything Britt" Santana questioned as they walked along one of the aisles, she had already picked up a lighter and 200ml bottle of oil. Brittany didn't question this and neither of the others that saw her holding the items.

"How about a drink, some gum and… Dots" Brittany replied immediately grabbing a box of dots she spotted. Santana giggled at her girlfriend's antics and took a bottle of sprite out of the store cooler.

They walked up to the front of the store where the cash till was, they saw all of there friends up there but there was no cashier in site.

"Maybe we can just walk out with it" Puck voiced, he had a lighter and a bottle of water, he was eyeing the video recorders and cameras that where at the side of the counter.

"No I don't think so, they may just be in the back" Tina pointed out.

Brittany lent over to get a pack of bubble gum off one of the stands on the counter, that's when she notices all the hand guns behind the counter, her eyes went wide at the site of them.

"What the...what kind of convenience store sells hand guns?" she uttered out loud.

"What?" everyone questioned simultaneously. Puck lent over the counter and saw them and his jaw dropped.

"Dude, that is fucking amazing there are like 15 behind here" he said which made most of them lean over to get a look.

"I think it's rather unintelligent for someone to leave all those behind there and then not even be present to watch over the store" Rachel voiced.

"They might even be loaded" Mike added.

"I'm going to take one, I'm sure they won't notice I've always wanted to own one" Puck said and snatched one up from behind the counter.

"What?" they all said simultaneously again.

"While I'm at it might as well take one of these" he said taking a video recorder from the counter at the side of the till.

"No this cannot happen I am not being affiliated with a criminal" Rachel replied and most of the hummed there agreements.

"Puck, man put the gun back you don't know if it's loaded or not, we could all got to jail of we get caught" Finn exclaimed

"Alright fine, someone's always got to ruin the fun" Puck said and put the gun back.

"You're lucky there are no cameras in this store" Brittany said looking around the store to try and find any in site.

"Which further deepens my concerns in this establishment" Rachel noted.

Puck slyly unzipped the duffle on his shoulder and put the video recorder in and zipped it back up while the others called out for someone to come to the till.

After about a minute or so a young man in his early twenty's stumbled out of the back with his fly unzipped and messy auburn hair, a some what of a dazed look on his face. Realizing what he had been up to most of them rolled there eyes and gave exasperated sighs.

"Sorry about that I was just …Erm checking something in the back" the young man explained trying to fix his hair discreetly.

"Yes of course you were… can you do up your zipper nobody wants to see that" Santana said irritated. He quickly zipped up his trousers and his face flushed with embarrassment.

Quinn barraged past Finn and Sam to pay first. Then Finn paid for his and Rachel's drinks.

"Can I get menthol cigarettes please" Puck stated.

The cashier eyed him carefully "How old are you? I'm going to need ID" he questioned.

Puck sighed "I'm eighteen, senior year man!" Puck said enthusiastically, he got his real ID out to show him.

"Ok. Sorry dude have to check to make sure… I remember my senior year good times"

Santana and most of the group was weirded out by the fact that there were a load of hand guns right in front of him yet he acted so casual.

"I'm sure it was… when was it yesterday" Santana quipped she just wanted this to move along, a few of them snickered at her witty comment and he glared at her for a second before turning his back to get the cigarettes. Puck paid and moved out of the way for Santana and Brittany.

"Can I get a pack of Menthol cigarettes too" Santana enquired, this earned a slap to the forearm by Brittany, when Santana looked towards her she had a stern look plastered on her face. The last time Santana smoked cigarettes Brittany refused to kiss her and not just because of the smell but to teach her a lesson.

"Never Mind just these" She spoke quickly. A few of them were laughing behind her back. She just ignored it for now and paid, she put the items in her over the shoulder satchel except Brittany's dots, which she already had opened.

They all headed out the shop saying goodbye to the young man.

Santana saw Puck with his cigarettes and snatched them from his hand.

"Hey those are m-" he tried to protest but Santana cut him off. Brittany was currently walking up front talking with Quinn and Tina so she wasn't worried at the minute.

"Shut up, I'm not taking all of the gosh" She snapped quietly to make sure Brittany didn't turn around, she took four out of the pack and quickly stuffed them into the zipper at the back of the satchel and then gave them back to Puck. She had quit …but sometimes she needed them if she was stressed out and she was definitely stressed out today.

"Plus I deserve them seen as you stole that video recorder" she stated. Puck went wide-eyed he thought he did it sly enough for nobody to notice.

"You forgot already… you said it yourself nothing gets past me" Santana reminded him. He sighed shaking his head in astonishment.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Because you're a fool and you wouldn't late a day in jail" she said sticking her tongue out at him before speed walking up to Brittany and putting her arm around her waist while Brittany fed her a dot and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's still quite light outside so that's good" Brittany stated as they crossed the road.

"It's only 8.11, it will be dark by around 10" Sam said looking at his watch.

"By that time we should be long gone" Santana said firmly to remind them of the rules they agreed upon.

Santana who was walking at the front with Brittany stopped abruptly causing they others behind them come to a sudden stop.

"Well this is it this is our destination…to bad there are four guards on watch in that security booth and wired fences at the entrance I guess we'll have to head home" Santana said feigning disappointment.

"No way we can get in there easily there's more than one way in… it's a fucking massive building there are at least a dozen entrances" Puck exclaimed.

Santana sighed deeply, the small smile on her face disappearing instantly when she heard him. She rolled her eyes and turned to the group.

"I just wanna go home" she said in a stubborn voice, Brittany took her hand and squeezed a little to show her understanding. Santana released another sigh as she held Brittany's hand and a faint smile appeared on her lips at the touch.

"We just need to work out a quick and easy way to get inside without getting caught" Finn declared.

"No shit Sherlock" Santana grumbled. She felt Brittany squeeze her hand again that she understood as reprimanding "He always has to state the obvious" Santana mumbled more to Brittany than anyone else to back up her point.

"Alright let's do this" Sam says and tightens the camouflage top around his waist.

They walk towards the bushes that are located at the side of the asylum. Santana looks skeptically at the building she did not like the look of it one bit, it looked unbelievably dangerous and who knows what the inside looks like, she just hoped it was one of those 'don't judge a book by it's character' moments because she was judging with a scowl on her face.

"For Fuck sake the building looks like it's going to cave in on its self are we legit going in there" She expressed to the rest of them, who looked a little weary themselves.

"What are you chicken" Puck quipped towards her as they all hidden behind the big hedge out of site from the security booth.

"Puck that it is so unbelievably lame I can't even begin to describe, peer pressure doesn't work on me, I created peer pressure, I convinced Liz last year to jump off the pyramid and I didn't use lame ass words like 'what are you chicken', yeah she broke her arm but we still won nationals without her" Santana smirked.

"Whatever, come on" he ushered for them to follow, just at the end of the hedge Puck could see a emergency exit door at the corner of the building that was surprisingly open, there was just two gaps between the next hedge and the emergency door it was possible the guards in the booth could catch them if they weren't quick enough.

He turned back to the others and told them what they needed to do in order to get across quickly to the emergency door.

"Yeah…we're going to have to run, in Artie's case wheel" Puck commented before turning back around to squint to try and make out where the guards were looking.

Without warning he sprinted to the next hedged. He looked towards the booth to make sure they where still turned the other way before ushering Sam and Artie to follow.

Sam pushed Artie's wheel chair hard; he zoomed to the other hedge. Some of them were giggling because Artie's head flung back from the force, he looked a little like a rag doll. Puck stopped the wheel chair abruptly before checking if the coast was clear. This carried on until everyone was on the other hedge.

They walked till they got to the end of that hedge and then Puck turned around to the group again.

"Right through there" Puck said pointing to the emergency door a gap away from them. He looked to the guard booth once again and then sprinted to the emergency door when the guards weren't looking.

It was only until Finn tripped over his own foot that there was a voice calling out in there direction.

"HEY, what are you doing get out of there!" one of the guards had spotted them and there other guards to notice and quickly followed behind the guard already running towards them.

Finn had quickly jumped up and ran to the emergency door; luckily he was the last one so before the guards got to the door Puck and Sam pulled the door shut.

"Nice going Ronald McDonald, tripping over your own feet we almost got caught and I'm pretty sure they are going to come after us so we need to move now" Santana uttered and they walked further inside the building.

"We have officially arrived" Kurt stated when he looked around the hall they were currently walking down.

There was a sudden loud 'BANG' and they all gasped and turned around to see the guards trying to get through the door they had just come out of.

"Get back here!" the guards shouted at once struggling to get the stiff door open wider.

"RUN!" Puck said and they all took off straight ahead.

**One of the questions was about what blackmail was Puck holding against Brittany that will come up in one of the later chapters ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed it please review and if you have any ideas please share them im open to some ideas...I'll update ASAP.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got more alerts, favorites and followers thank you! So glad you guys are enjoying it. I'm soooo sorry it took way longer to do this for some reason; it's hard to put some of the things into words when I have it in my mind don't kill me I'm trying my best :D Read on my lovelies **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters…**

Chapter 4: Explore

"I think we can stop running now we lost them a while ago" Puck exhaled as he stopped pushing Arties wheelchair.

"This place is like a fucking labyrinth" Santana commented as she looked back down sixth hall they ran down.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there are any hidden doorways in here" She took Brittany's hand in hers as the girl calmed her heart rate down.

"We're in one of the psych wards you can tell by the rooms" Rachel said as she clung to Finn's arm peeking into the room (room #7) closest to her.

As the group continued to walk down the hall they peeked into each room they walked by until something caught Mike and Tina's eye in one of the rooms (room #15), the room was isolated from the other rooms. They glanced at each other then back at what they were looking at, eyes wide.

"Guys look at this…" Tina said and they all gathered around the room to look inside.

"What the fuck…"Sam announces taking the words right out of most of there mouths, in this particular room attached to the walls where chains, the thick kind of chains, the walls porcelain white cushioned.

This seemed to be the only room that looked like this and even though the building inside and out was fairly withered and damaged this room was still impeccably intact.

"It's obvious that whoever stayed in this room was the most fucked up one of the all" Santana stated. A few of them hummed there agreements, Santana took notice of the initials carved into part of the bed structure, T.R. she furrowed her brows as she mimed the initials.

Puck deciding he had to get this on film unzipped his bag and took out the recorder he had stolen. Quinn noticed this and questioned him.

"Where did you get that? Did you actually steal that from the shop?" everyone turned to give him a disapproving look, Santana had a small smirk on her lips shaking her head because of knowing before hand.

"What's done is done, too late to do anything now lets just enjoy the fact that I can record this, it's fully charged and everything" Puck says as he opens the stolen item and turns it on. He zips his bag back up and adjusts the recorder on his hand.

He pressed the red dot to record and then points it towards the room in front of him panning around the room and zooming in on the chains and zooming back out. He then turns the recorder towards the group to have evidence of them being here the all have blank expressions on there faces he then turns it towards him self and smiles. Then he speaks to the recorder

"Puck-a-sorus here at this creepy ass asylum, it is Halloween and this is evidence that I along with my friends are here inside the asylum, the room you just saw was one of the many disturbing things in this place, also we got chased by a couple of guards so we're kinda on the run" He stops speaking gives the recorder to Artie.

"Keep recording" he tells him and turns his wheelchair around to continue walking down the hallway pushing Artie's wheelchair. The rest of them follow a few of them looking disbelievingly at his sheer calm stature.

"This place totally reminds me of like silent hill" Sam commented as the walked down yet another hallway leading to a different ward, the walls where cracked and had that sort of burnt look to them.

"Sort of, definitely the look but being in this situation I would say something like The Ward though or some movie having something to do with a ward…Right Santana" Puck questions knowing the girl has watched a shit load of horror movies.

Santana rolled her eyes but answered all the same. "Yes there are a number of horror movies that have wards or asylums in them Gothika, The Ward, The Asylum, The Jacket, Instinct, to name a few, even Girl interrupted which isn't really a horror but still has the genre of a ward whereas Silent hill had taken place in a tainted town though I will agree that the looks of the schools interior in the movie looks similar to the walls in here." Few of them looked to her with raised eyebrows.

"What he asked, I supplied an answer" Santana snapped at there stares she was getting from her fellow peers.

Only Brittany was really succumb to her knowledge of horror movies she had endured many a night where Santana had wanted to watch horror movies with her. Brittany reasoned it was because she always cuddled super close to her when she was scared, she figured her girlfriend took pleasure in being able to be the brave fearless one even though she knew this already.

Brittany put her arm around Santana's shoulders pecking her cheek; Santana smiled and wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist as the continued walking, a few of the others voiced their opinions on horror films and their surroundings.

Santana didn't want to say anything but ever since they had run down the fourth hallway Santana had gotten the eerie feeling that something or someone was here with them she of course brushed it off, but it still lingered in her mind something about this place didn't sit right with her but then again they were in a freaking abandoned asylum, she took a glance at Brittany who had a small frown etched in her features, she knew Brittany could feel it to, Santana knew Brittany didn't like this place from the start, but then why would she convince her to go…

She snapped out of her inner thoughts when Kurt spoke up.

"Which way do we go?" he questioned, they where at another hallway that split. One of the hallways was really dark compared to the other one due to the obvious reason that the electricity was wasn't working down that hallway.

Santana knew exactly which way the idiots where going to go and rolled eyes at the sheer stupidity and ultimate cliché moment.

"Puck I know you're not about to go down that hall, you're really not that incompetent" she questioned him before he could step towards the dark hall he was directing Artie towards.

"Come on Santana we have flashlights its all good" he said looking back at her.

"I don't give a flying fuck if we've got flash lights we're not going down that hall when there's one we can walk down that's has light already provided." Santana declared

"Santana you're being unreasonable, this is like our own horror movie and its getting filmed" he countered pointing at the recorder in Artie's hands.

"Unreasonable, I you kidding me right now is this all a big game to you I said we're not going down that hallway" she declared.

Puck glared at her and then looked to Brittany and hardened his stare.

* * *

_So we're walking down this mother fucking hallway flashlight in hand when I explicitly said we're not going down this hallway, this is an absolute fuckery. How did this even happen…oh Brittany and her mouth, this is unbelievable. _

"I really don't understand you people, do you not have a voice you just follow along like some sad puppies why the hell didn't you guys say anything about which hallway to go down" Santana sneered.

"Don't get angry at us because you got blindsided from a kiss" Quinn replied pointing her flashlight in Santana's face, there were some silent giggles from some of the group that she chose to ignore.

"Get that out of my fucking face, you're going to blind me" She pushed at Quinn's arm to direct it back in front of her and blinked a few times to adjust back to the darkness.

"Sam stop walking in front of me I keep tripping over you foot" Rachel moaned as she tripped once again.

"Sorry, my bad" Sam moved from in front of Rachel to where Mercedes was walking.

"Look there's light up ahead see nothing to worry about" Puck clarified to the group.

"Whatever, just walk faster I don't want to be here any more" she stated picking up her pace and pulling Brittany along with her.

The light they came upon was dim but the room was lit nevertheless, so a few of them kept there torches out.

They continued to survey there surroundings. They where in a really big office the door was no longer there, there was however to doors on the other side of the room. The room looked unkempt as though someone had messed it up on purpose. There were many files and file cabinets that were open, some where tossed around the room. There were six certificates that you could tell used to hang on the wall, the glass cover they were kept in broken and the certificates themselves were scrunched up or ripped apart. The large wooden desk was unmoved likely bolted to the floor and the draws in the desk were unopened. This room had carpet old but still had a cozy vibe. There was an empty water filter in the corner of the room.

"Let's check out some of the files, they're probably patients." Puck says as he walks over to the filing cabinet and opens up a file at random. The rest of them spread out around the room looking inside a few of the files that were absently thrown on the floor. They decided that they would go around a few times calling out the names in the files, ages and what had landed them in an asylum.

"George Parks, age 34 diagnosed with schizophrenia" Finn called out first to the others.

"Daniel Perkins, age 45 diagnosed with borderline personality disorder" Rachel said after him.

"Jared Grant, age 31 diagnosed with fregoli delusion?" Sam had question more than stated with the last part of the sentence. "What is that?" he questioned again.

"It's a rare disorder in which a person holds a delusional belief that different people are in fact a single person who changes appearance or is in disguise, the delusion of doubles they call it." Everyone looked towards her immediately and all she can do is roll her eyes.

"I will just stop answering if you guys keep looking at me like I have two heads; my dad is a doctor he gets a few cuckoo birds that come into the hospital once in a while you know and he knows a lot about that stuff." Santana looked across the room at them and shake her head "Any who, whose next?" she questioned trying to get the eyes off her.

"Hayden Brice, age 26 diagnosed with major depressive disorder" Brittany speaks up and gives her girlfriend a smile which she returns.

"Chris Walker, age 30 diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia" Mercedes calls out. As an after thought she adds "Weren't there any women that where in here?"

Artie moves the recorder into his other hand and opens up a file cabinet next to his wheel chair labeled females. "Jenny Smith, age 24 diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder" he says.

Santana gives the file she's holding to Quinn and walks around the back of the desk to where the draws are closed and she tries to open one while Kurt is reading out the file in his hands. _Why the fuck is this so hard to open?_ Santana questions in her head as she pulls harder at the draw that wouldn't budge. She gives a really forceful tug with both hands and she is almost sent falling back when the draw opens halfway, a screeching sound made from the sides of the draw. Mike's voice was cut off by the sound. Once again everyone turned in her direction. Brittany walked to where she was and tried to pull the draw a little further out and was successful in doing so, she then took out numerous pieces of paper and put some on the desk while handing a few to Santana.

"What are they?" Puck questioned as he and the others walked towards the desk.

"A couple of other files on patients and documents about the asylum, these look like government seals or something." Santana voiced reading through the document before speaking up again.

"Seems like the asylum was going to be under demolition…correct is in demolition hence why it is abandoned, all the patients where relocated to an asylum west of Ohio, also most likely the reason for those guards being out there." Santana says when she's done reading through the document sending a glare to Puck and then the two boys next to him.

The group all voices their worries at once. Santana can't help but think that this is utter bullshit; she never wanted to be here in the first place and now she finds out that there are bombs in the asylum and that eerie feeling hasn't go since only heighten. Everyone silence when she started speaking.

"You know what I think I'm changing the rules right now and the rule is that we are leaving now, I don't want to be here. The first exit we see in this building we're taking it" Santana commanded and put the documents back in the draw. Brittany hands her back the files other the patients that where in the draw and before Santana puts it back her eyes catch a name on one of the profiles and is about to read it read properly but she is interrupted.

"No way we aren't leaving yet that's wasn't the rule you enforced before we left" Finn said and Puck was quick to agreed.

"That was before I found out that there are bombs and what not all up in this place." Santana voiced getting thoroughly pissed off.

She looks back to where the files are in her hands and reads the name off of it aloud.

"Thomas Rite-" she pauses for a second and then continues reading "-age 25 diagnosed psychopath" Santana visibly swallowed before she started reading part of the file it was a daily description of his behavior. It lightly mentioned the nurse he always requested, it also mentioned him almost killing two other patients.

"What room number was the one with the cushioned walls and chains?" she questions with a serious face to the group.

"Room number fifteen" Both Rachel, Kurt and Brittany say simultaneously

"Why?" Quinn questions studying Santana face which was still unwavered seriousness.

"T.R" is all she says before adding "We are leaving this place now, I'm not playing around" she immediately puts the file back in the draw and goes to one of the two doors they had seen when they came in and opened one. It was another long hallway with many other hallways I looked like another maze. "For fuck sake a labyrinth within a labyrinth" she mumbles to herself though a few of them heard what she said.

Everyone looked at Santana wearily she look really nervous, all of a sudden and Brittany was silently cursing herself for agreeing to all this in the first place she had been feeling so guilty the whole time and this only made it worse. She blames herself for this mess if only she could take it back, take it all back. She snaps out of her inner self pity when Santana hurriedly opens the second door. Yet another hallway which separates like a "Y" shape.

"This one" she says and walks into the hallway. None of them where following her yet because that happen all under one minute and they were in a state of shock from her change in demeanor. She was already nearing the spilt and then turned down the right side it was quiet narrow, before anyone started moving and it was Puck who moved first, he was mad at her because this wasn't part of the deal he was promised longer and he was going to fight her for that, he rushed down the hallway after her and shortly behind Sam, Mike, Tina and Quinn who had become worried when she studied Santana's face rushed down the hallway after them. Brittany pushed Arties wheel chair seen as Puck swiftly taken off and sped walked with Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Rachel trying to catch up.

By the time Puck caught up to Santana she was already turning down another hallway mumbling about having to get out, keeping Brittany safe, them having to be safe. He forcefully turns her round by the shoulder so she's facing him.

"We're aren't, leaving not yet" Santana pushes his hand off her shoulder, she is about to argue with him but she then notices Mike, Tina, Sam and Quinn right behind him and Brittany nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Brittany?" She announces hastily pushing Puck aside and walk back down the hallway.

She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Brittany down the other end of the hallway pushing Arties wheel chair and the others close behind her, she starts walking towards them when all of sudden an explosion goes off and the whole hallway shakes. Santana's eyes widen and she looks to Brittany who had stopped when she heard the explosion, fear coursed through her body and was so clearly written on her face, her eyes sought out brown ones down the hall from her and then nothing...

The ceiling between them fell and blocked the path towards one another.

"Shit!" everyone said concurrently

**Again guys I'm sorry for the wait hopefully the next chapter you won't have to wait so long but I am try believe me ;D I'll update ASAP, I would love some more reviews to read I'm open to ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I'm soooo sorry about not updating for so long in my defense my computer was broken for a while… but then it got fixed and I just didn't continue writing cause I'm lazy but now Halloween is tomorrow/today I thought I should update for sure… also I have started college now so its going to be hard to update I'm not abandoning this fic. All mistakes are mine.**

**Again I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters…**

Chapter 5: And so it begins

Santana stood there paralysed for a good 3 minutes just staring at where she had last seen Brittany's frightened eyes, now covered by the ceilings bricks and debris. She was breathing heavily, her fingernails dug into her palm and her knuckles white from how tight her fists were balled. Nobody dared to talk to her or go to her, it was to dangerous.

She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, she was on the verge of exploding in not anger but pure rage. The breathing technique wasn't helping. She was trying in vein to block out all the sounds. Mike and Sam tried to move some of the bricks, Quinn tried to calm herself by pacing, Tina was trying to hold back her sobs that were going to break through and Puck was laughing in disbelief and shaking his head.

Santana's rage rose, soon to hit its highest point when hearing the faintest whimper on the other side of the wreckage, she knew who it belonged to, blinking quickly to keep unshed tears at bay, she unzipped her satchel and took out two cigarettes. Lit one and took a long inhale of it, the cigarette was practically half way done from that one inhale and exhaled it slowly.

Quinn looked toward where the smoke was coming from and her eyes landed on Santana lighting up the next cigarette and inhaling. She pursed her lips worry etched on her face because she knows Santana only smokes when in dire need of it which hasn't been in a long while. Actually when she thinks back the last time her friend did smoke was when Brittany was in hospital because of a bad cheerleading fall and Santana blamed herself because she wasn't in practice that day.

But this is much worse because at least Santana could see Brittany in the hospital and hold her and comfort her whereas now they're in a dangerous building and spilt up, she can't comfort Brittany and visa versa.

Santana opened up her satchel again, took out her phone and looked at it just to see that she didn't have any signal to call anybody. She rolled eyes and placed it back in the satchel, she knew that there would be no reception in the damn building she's not even able to get emergency calls.

Mike and Sam seemed to have given up the efforts to try and move the blocked path because it was near in possible it was too much in the narrow hallway. Mike was consoling Tina as best as he could and Sam was trying to calm Quinn's pacing, Puck had finally stopped shaking his head and laughing and tried to call over to the others.

* * *

Rachel was the one to burst into tears first and sat on Artie to cry on his shoulder because he was the closest to her after Finn started trying to move bricks.

Kurt and Mercedes were consoling each other and Brittany had moved closer to the wreck she placed her hands on the bricks and a whimper tore through her throat as she pictured Santana moments ago, the scared look in her eyes. A silent tear trailed down her cheek, she took her phone from her waistcoat. No reception, of course. She placed her phone back in her pocket and shook her head.

She had been feeling really guilty and now it's reaching its peak… only if she hadn't agreed to this, why? Why? Did this have to happen, she felt like she was going to have some sort of panic attack she was over thinking, thinking about more things that could go wrong, thinking about not getting out of here, thinking about Santana getting hurt it was all too much. Her bottom lip trembled, more tears streamed down her face.

Finn soon realized that he was getting nowhere with the moving any of the bricks and stopped trying. Then the distinct voice of Puck was calling out to them from the other side. Rachel stopped wailing long enough to try and figure out what he was saying.

"Go back and take the other hallway" Puck said again moving as close as he could to the wreckage.

"Did you hear what I said?" he questioned and waited for a reply.

A faint "Yes, the other hallway" was responded by Kurt who had deciphered what he had said first.

"We will find you guys?" Mike said.

"Alright" was replied by Finn that time.

"S-Santana…" the voice was broken but it still travelled to there side of the hallway and Santana's head whipped up at the sound of it, it made her heart speed up and she held back her tears and curled and uncurled her fists to try and ease her fury.

"Britt. Brittany please be careful, I will find you and then we're getting out of here ok" Santana's voice held steady which she was grateful for. She waited for the broken reply and when she heard it she had started moving again.

She was going at quite a quick pace, at this moment in time she didn't give a shit about anyone other than Brittany and her safety.

"Santana slow down" it was Puck who had said it, she didn't want to acknowledge him right now she was so pissed already, she kept her pace the way it was and made a left when she reached the end of the hallway and continued.

Puck made a grab for her shoulder halting her movement "I said slow down" he uttered again.

It was so fast he didn't see it coming and all he felt was pain and a loud 'Fuck' left his mouth when Santana's fist connected with his left eye.

"Don't fucking touch me Puck this is your fault, you don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation right now, which is obviously because you're a fucking idiot!" she spat.

"All I have to say to you right now is watch yourself; you can take that as a threat as well as a warning" she said she didn't bother waiting for a reply and continued walking, Sam checked Pucks eye.

"That's gonna be a black eye man" Sam muttered. Quinn, Mike and Tina followed close behind Santana not saying a word.

* * *

Mercedes took hold of Brittany's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze; Brittany wiped her cheeks and tried her best at sending her a small smile. They all turned to walk back to where the hallway split. They were all quiet for the most part Rachel wasn't talking or even walking next to Finn, she was mad at him it was obvious. Kurt silently pushed Artie's wheelchair he still had the recorder and he decided that from when the explosion went off that he would continue to record until they all got out of there.

They had reached the split and to the left hallway they hadn't taken before. They were all hyper aware that there was barely any light down this hallway but they continued because there was nothing they could do about it. They got to the end of the hallway fairly quickly and where met with a door. Finn step closer and opened it warily.

They were met with a bathroom, it didn't have any sinks or mirrors just baths lined in four rows and columns. At the other end was another door. The all sighed with relief that it wasn't a dead end or anything.

They moved towards the other door weaving around the baths.

Finn opened the door again they looked left and right a horizontal hallway was presented to them doors running along either sides.

"This is getting to be ridiculous, how are they going to find us?" Kurt voiced as they stepped out into the horizontal hallway.

Rachel was about to speak when a loud rumble/crashing sound from down the left of the hallway got there attention.

"That was definitely another explosion" Artie announced.

"I wouldn't be opposed if those guards found us right now actually I'd welcome them with open arms to get out of this place" Rachel said.

They turned right and continued walking. Brittany started thinking back to when Santana had initially started freaking out and why she rushed to get them out of this place. She knew her girlfriend was already anxious to get out but something happened. Then it dawned on Brittany it was when she read the name of one of the patience…but why? What was so worrying about one of the patients?

Then it clicked Santana had told her about one of the patients escaping because it was on the news, could that have been it? She thought more as there small group continued walking. Why would she be worried about the patient escaping, they escaped so they could get away, why would they go back to the place they escaped from? Questions started up in her head. Why was it that the explosion went off then effectively splitting them up? And then another one down the hallway? She thought more then it dawned on her again. This time she chose to ask her question out loud.

"I thought demolitions blow up the whole building at once?" she uttered.

"That's true, isn't it? How come they're happening randomly in the building?" Mercedes said.

"I don't think they are random, I think they where on purpose" Brittany told them. They got to the end of the hallway and turned right because it was a one way hallway doors lined the right side of the wall.

"What do you mean done on purpose, who would do it on purpose?" Rachel questioned.

"The patient that escaped" Brittany's answer came out more of a question because she still wasn't entirely sure, but form Santana's reaction and assumptions that was her conclusion.

They all gave disbelieving sounds.

"I can't help feeling that someone is following us" Brittany said quietly.

"That's not possible" Finn said brushing her comment off as the continued down the hallway.

Brittany gave a sigh; maybe she was just really anxious and nervous especially with Santana not being by her side. She just hoped her girl was ok and would find them soon.

It was the fourth hallway now. _Where the fuck are they?_ Santana was trying her best to be calm the punch she gave Puck let her release a little of her rage and anxiety but she had way too much clogging up inside her. She hadn't slowed her pace if anything she sped up a bit.

She turned left. Make that fifth hallway.

Quinn had tried to get her to slow a bit but she ignored her. They really didn't understand what was going on I mean its not that hard to understand, they're in danger to put it simply, but no they want her to slow down and stroll down these hallways like a motherfucking turtle.

She opened the door at the end of the hallway to be greeted by more of course. Doors lined the left side. She really felt like screaming at the top of her lungs until she didn't have a voice left. _Please high power let me find her soon_ she begged.

"What was that sound" Artie said. It was there eighth hallway now and they where all getting really annoyed and more anxious because they had heard a couple noises, the most resent sounding like a door closing.

"Maybe its Santana and the others" Brittany said ever the optimist.

"Yeah or maybe it's that psycho" Finn uttered. They turned right and through swinging doors that were off its hinges.

"You said it wasn't possible" Brittany countered.

A loud bang sounded behind them and they shrieked in shock and fear turning around immediately.

Brittany's heart was racing she was sure the others hearts where to. Her face drained of its color when she saw shadow/outline of a person standing there in the dim hallway light. It was definitely a man, from her point of view he looked like a regular guy, but his presence wasn't welcoming or friendly his stance was very intimidating.

_Run, Run…Run! _She was trying to tell herself to move she was absolutely petrified the man just stood there looking at them but she found that he glance at her more than the others. None of the others had said or done anything they were frozen as well. Until the man took a menacing step forward, then Finn surprisingly spoke up but what came out of his mouth made the others silently curse wishing he hadn't said anything at all.

"Who the fuck are you?" Finn uttered in a less than friendly manner.

The man didn't reply but his next step faltered for a second surprised that one of them spoke, but he took his second step.

Brittany managed to get her foot to move half a step back discreetly. She was trying to keep her breathing under control. _Santana, Santana where are you?_ She pleaded to herself; she was the only person she felt safe with.

From the corner of her eye she could see Rachel's hand trembling next to her.

Finn bravely and stupidly took a step forward. Much to the groups' disapproval, Rachel who was standing right behind Finn and out of the strangers view took a hold of his shirt from behind quietly begging him to not take another step.

"I came for my new mother" the man finally spoke; he sounded like an over grown child his voice was kind of normal but it had an edge to it that made it seem creepy.

"Dude your ill you need to take your meds and go home" Finn spoke again. Rachel tugged on the back of his top discreetly to try and stop him from talking; it was like he was trying to provoke the man, they didn't know what this man was capable of.

"I came for my new mother" the man uttered again looking directly towards Brittany.

She felt that burn/tingle sensation and swallowed the tear she felt coming on.

The man took another step his body was mostly turned in Brittany's directed but still facing the front enough to be able to look at all of them without having to turn his head.

"Just leave us alone we don't want any trouble" Kurt said trying as best as he could to keep the fear out of his voice.

Brittany tried to take another step back but this time it was more noticeable and the man zeroed in on her movement he took another couple step he was practically in front of her. He went to grab her, but he was fiercely pushed to the ground by Finn who shouted out to them to run.

Her breathing was quick as she took off down the hallway and turned left, a tear leaked down her cheek she made sure to take a quick glance back to see if the others where behind her.

When she checked again she was aware of two things, one she realized Finn and Rachel weren't behind her and she just tripped something… or someone. As she looked at her hands she was they where coated with blood, she looked to what she tripped over she found a dead guard on the floor blood everywhere. Her scream echoed in the hallways as she struggled to get up off the floor, she tried to keep her crying under control but it wasn't really working.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks; she knew that voice or more so that scream it was close. Her heart rate accelerated the others heard it to. That was her Brittany's scream she ran and turned the next corner. Her heart was beating a mile a minute the she was but who was that person not far behind her…

**Thanks for reading guys happy Halloween! Sorry I'll try my best to update ASAP… Not going to comment on Brittana break-up they are endgame that's for sure.** **Please review and give ideas PM me. I'm running out of ideas. X :D**


End file.
